


ab ipso ferro

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: King Anthony Stark holds a ball to find a bondmate. Someone unexpected walks into his life.





	1. ACT I: The Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this thing I did! It's my first time writing a/b/o, but I think it came out alright.

Tony strutted across the marble floors of the council chambers, the short, red cape with gleaming gold fittings that denoted his station billowing out behind him. Unbuttoning the jacket of his suit, he took his place at the head of the table and flipped open the leather folio placed in front of him. He scanned over the agenda, looking for any surprises. There were none to be had, just the same old, boring issues: requests that he bond and produce an heir, movements to repeal his reforms, and updates on the ongoing problems in Sokovia. About half of it he fully intended to ignore, the other half…well, he couldn’t really do much but send aid and hope for the best, no matter how many senators advocated for military intervention.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” Tony said, running his fingers over his signet ring, tracing the inscription of his family motto  _ ab ipso ferro. _

“Your Majesty, have you reconsidered the matter of military intervention in Sokovia? The public is concerned, and many senators agree that we should take action,” Councilmen Ross said.

“I said non-combatants only. The last thing we need is another war. Next.”

“There is another matter I wish to address,” Ross quickly said before any other council member could get a word in. “On the matter of the OBEA, popular opinion suggests—”

“I think we can skip this,” Tony cut in, loudly.

Tony hated Thaddeus Ross the most out of all the snakes the senate elected to the council. It was bad enough when he was mucking around with top secret projects; Tony had been relieved when Ross had a heart attack and retired, but now he was shilling for the military and their ultra-conservative values. It irked Tony that he couldn’t toss him out without a decent reason.

“Begging your indulgence, sir,” Ross continued. “Acknowledging these false bonds will only hurt omegas. They’ll never truly be happy without a proper bond with an alpha and encouraging them to try anything else is unconscionable.”

The OBEA, or the Omega Bonding Equality Act, allowed de facto bonds between an omega and a non-alpha partner to be registered and legally recognized, giving the couples the same rights as bonded alphas and omegas. It was an extension of the Beta Bonding Act, which had been giving beta couples those rights since the 1920’s.

It was argued that while their relationships might not have the same biological components as those between alphas and omegas, they valued each other just as much as if they had a true bond. No one even questioned it anymore, yet when it came to acknowledging omega-omega bonds or alpha-alpha bonds, again the argument that they couldn’t properly form a bond came up.

Repressing a growl that wanted to escape, Tony pinned the council under his glare. “I see no reason to continue this discussion.”

“It’s bad enough that so many omegas work outside the home thanks to your reforms, but this nonsense about bonds is ridiculous. If omegas were meant to bond with anyone besides an alpha, then they’d be able to do so instead of merely pretending.”

“Enough!” Tony bellowed, reeking of irritation to the point where he could smell it on himself. “I won’t allow this! I dragged us kicking and screaming out of the Stone Age, and I won’t have you sending us back there.”

The council cringed at his outburst, looking down and away from their king. Already, Tony could hear their censure, though they never said it to his face. That was the great irony of Tony’s position: he was expected to be strong and aggressive, willing to take down any who challenge his authority. In other words, he had to embody the ideal alpha yet if he showed the least sign of acting like one, suddenly words like unfit-to-rule and feral get thrown around.

Finally, one brave soul, Councilwoman Henderson, spoke up. She wasn’t completely awful. “Your Majesty, we implore you to immediately start serious negotiations to obtain an omega prince or princess to bond with. Delaying any further could be catastrophic.”

“I’m not going to force a bond on someone who doesn’t want it,” Tony said. “It can wait until I have a willing mate.”

Tony had long accepted that he wouldn’t get to bond for love, but he refused to take an omega who had even less choice in the matter than he did. He’d seen what it had done to his mother, how, without a foundation of genuine regard, the bond was tenuous and uneven.

“Begging your pardon, but Your Majesty’s health isn’t as it once was. It is imperative you produce an alpha heir and establish a clear line of succession. You can’t count on your first born presenting as an alpha,” another councilman added.

Only an alpha born from a royal omega could succeed the throne, which presented a bit of a problem because not only did the royal family’s genetics have a habit of popping out betas, royal omegas were supremely rare with most ruling families unwilling to give them up. In fact, Tony’s mother was the only one in the past one hundred years to marry into the house of Stark.

Currently, the royal family only had four alphas in all its many branches. There was, of course, Tony, much to his chagrin. There were two alpha brothers so distantly related to any of the current or former ruling family that they barely could be called royal. Then, there was everyone’s favorite war hero and alpha’s alpha Steve Rogers, who, for all he was the son of a duke and of a more direct line than Tony, was still the product of an affair with a common beta of all people.

“Perhaps a compromise can be reached?” Henderson suggested. “We could hold a ball, thus your majesty can meet the eligible omegas and search for a willing partner.”

It wasn’t a bad idea, a little old-fashioned perhaps, but infinitely better than the controlled meetings that usually precipitated royal bonds. There were few countries as progressive as Tony’s, and of the ones that were, there was often quite a different attitude when it came to the royal family.

“Fine. Make the arrangements.”

The councilmen acknowledged Tony’s words with a smile. There was a slight pause containing the requisite shuffling of papers and scribbling of notes before the next item on the agenda was brought forward.

“Support for a new bill proposing to create a registry—” 

The chamber door opened, and Rhodey stepped in. Tony immediately cut the councilman short with a gesture and gave Rhodey the floor.

“May I please have a word, Your Majesty?”

“Of course.” Tony stood and everyone in the room rose with him. “Councilmen, I’ll see you next week.”

Tony suppressed a grin that tried to form when he saw the annoyed looks on several of the councilmen’s faces and walked out of the room. They bowed as he left. 

Once out of the room, Rhodey’s scent wrapped comfortably around Tony, beta safe with just a hint of earthiness akin to coffee, much more pleasant than the stink of slightly irritated alphas that so often permeated the council chamber.

Together they descended a marble staircase down to the ground floor, hands skimming the elaborately carved banister. At the bottom, the floor was decorated with a large mosaic depicting the royal family’s coat of arms. It was blazoned thus: Sable, a double-headed eagle displayed Or; on a chief Or, three mullets Sable; for a Crest, upon the Royal helm the Imperial Crown Proper; Mantling Sable doubled Or; for Supporters, dexter a Wolf rampant regardant Sable with a crown Or, sinister a Wolf dormant Sable gorged of a coronet Argent. Motto "Ab Ipso Ferro" in the compartment below the shield. 

They didn’t linger there, instead they continued out of the polished stone corridors that characterized the more public part of the palace to the softly carpeted halls of the royal family’s private residence. Once safely away from listening ears, the two of them relaxed a margin and now walked closer together, side by side. 

“What have you got for me?” Tony whispered, leaning in close to Rhodey. 

“It’s Rogers again. We got word of some pretty nasty things going down in Sokovia, looks like they got their hands on some Hydra technology,” Rhodey explained, wearily.

“Let me guess, he hopped in a quinjet and took Romanoff and Barton with him.” 

“Two hours ago. What do you want to do?”

“Stick him back in the iceberg we found him in,” Tony said, scrubbing his face. Tony wished Rogers would at least tell Tony before potentially causing an international incident. Tony had just finished telling people he wasn’t going to send combat troops to Sokovia and there Rogers went, taking half of his war pack with him. “Can you take War Machine and go after them? Make sure Rogers stays off the radar?”

“I thought you’d say that. I asked JARVIS to warm up the suit for me.”

This was why Rhodey was Tony’s second. While usually the position was accorded to some noble alpha, in part to show the King’s dominion even over other alphas, Tony had insisted that Rhodey should be by his side. If anyone thought a title-less, middle-class beta wasn’t good enough, they clearly didn’t know shit. There was no one Tony would rather have managing his pack.

“You didn’t need to end the meeting so early, you know. Are they back to begging you to find a mate?” Rhodey said, elbowing Tony as they reached the door to Tony’s workshop.

“They never stop.”

“You know, getting a bondmate might shut up those assholes trying to dethrone you.”

“You know they don’t really care if I have a consort or an heir. It’s my policies that they hate.” Tony ran his thumb over the band of his ring inside his pocket. “It’ll never come to anything anyway, they’d have to find a royal alpha to fight me and these days it looks bad to kill your predecessor.”

“But it’ll do you good to have someone,” Rhodey said, squeezing Tony’s shoulder as they reached the door to Tony’s workshop.

“I have people. I have a whole pack.”

“We love you, Tony, but the pack doesn’t count in this case. We aren’t part of your life like a bondmate would be.”

“You don’t really need to argue your case anymore. I already agreed to host a ball to find a suitable mate.”

“You agreed to that? You hate those things.”

“It’ll give me a chance to actually meet these people without their family looming over their shoulder. Plus it’ll get the council off my back for a while.”

“It’s a start I guess,” Rhodey said, shaking his head as he headed off to the launch pad.

Tony retreated into his workshop, leaving Rhodey to take care of Rogers. If anyone could rein him in, it’d be Rhodey; he managed Tony after all, mostly.  

[Welcome back, Your Majesty. The War Machine armor will be deployed momentarily,] JARVIS said as the workshop door closed behind Tony. [I assume the council meeting went well?]

“Ross is trying to encourage me to overturn my Omega-rights legislation, but what’s new?”

[Fabrication of the new model is sixty-percent complete. The simulations for the improvements to War Machine’s deployment system are also complete. Would you like me to pull up the results, sir?]

“Do it,” Tony said, and a glowing blue hologram flared to life. As he looked at it, he removed his coronet, then stripped off his cape, jacket, and shirt, until he was down to his undershirt.

Though Tony had inherited the workshop from his father, it was very different from the place Howard had created. Howard’s workshop had been more a display to his former engineering glory than a functioning work space. Most of his truly innovative work was done in the years before he assumed the throne, before he ever knew he’d one day be king.

Tony had expanded the workshop, updated the security, packed away the dusty worktable displays and artistic blueprints, and installed working fabrication, ventilation, and fire-suppression systems.

Beeping enthusiastically, Dum-e rolled up to Tony, who was checking over the data JARVIS had pulled up for him. The bot went straight through the hologram to circle around Tony.

“Give me some space. It’s been half a day. You can’t be that excited to see me,” Tony said, fending off the outburst of robotic affection.

Dum-e ignored him, took ahold of his sleeve, and dragged him over to where U was organizing the toolbox. U whistled a greeting before handing Tony a screwdriver. Both the bots turned their cameras on Tony expectantly.

“What? What am I supposed to do with this?” Tony asked, just holding back his laughter. The bots shuffled in place, as much as something with wheels could shuffle anyway, and beeped. “Fine, but this is beneath even you two.”

Putting some strength into it, Tony rolled the screwdriver across the floor. The two bots went haring after it like a dog after a bone. Tony shook his head mournfully, regretting that time he got drunk and abused their workshop cleaning subroutines to teach them fetch.

 

 

“Tony!” Pepper called as she entered his dressing room on the afternoon of the ball, more than four months after it was first conceived. “Oh, good, you’re ready.”

She looked over the formal wear Tony reluctantly donned for the occasion. The jacket and matching pants were black silk embroidered with gold, the Stark family colors, and the chest was pinned with the various honors he had earned, most of them solely for being king. A red and gold watch with a huge dial graced his right wrist.

Due to the scheduled dancing, Tony was permitted to wear his circlet instead of his full crown as it would hardly do for it to end up on the ballroom floor, after all. Frankly, it was a relief; Tony hated balancing that thing on his head. Still, he didn’t see why he had to always wear a circlet in public--no one ever saw European royalty dashing about with their crowns and what not. He thought about abolishing the rule several times, but for some reason the memory of Jarvis’ disappointed face would float up and he’d reconsider.

The only concession to Tony’s personal tastes was the pin nestled in the red silk of his tie. In a distinctive silver font across the front, it read:  _ Ad eundum quo nemo ante iit. _

“Can’t you wear the one I picked out?” Pepper said, pointedly looking at the pin.

“Rhodey gave this one to me,” Tony said. “It’d break his heart if I wore something else.”

“Jim laughs every time he sees you with it in public.”

“Exactly, I can’t ruin that.”

Pepper just rolled her eyes and began straightening Tony’s tie and smoothing down his jacket. 

Tony sighed, saying, “Despite what some people might think, I can dress myself.”

“No one doubts that.”

“I’ve got five tabloids and a valet who disagrees.”

“It’s a special occasion, Tony. Mike just wants you to look nice.”

“I always look dashing,” Tony huffed. “Besides, I’m a genius. I think I can figure out how to button my own jacket.”

Pepper froze in the middle of fixing Tony’s sleeves, then stepped back, tilting her head like she was considering something. Finally, she asked, “Are you that nervous?”

“Who said anything about that?”

“Every time you put in a public appearance, you have someone dress you. You only ever complain about it when you aren’t sure how it’s going to go.”

“Wow. You’re reading into this.” Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Is it really so weird that I might want to dress myself?”

“I think you’re scared of this.”

“Scared? Of a ball?”

“Yes, and I really don’t know why.” Pepper’s voice turned soft. “Tony, whoever you end up with, you’ll make it work.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. You’re going to choose someone tonight, and maybe you won’t love them, but at the very least it will be someone who can stand by your side.”

Tony wasn’t sure he believed that. Relationships have, historically, not gone well for him, and there was no reason to think bonding would be any different. At least Pepper didn’t try to sell him some fairy tale about true love and romance. She was right, though, that Tony would choose someone with enough strength to stand by his side. If only he could be sure it would be someone who wouldn’t resent that choice.

“Thanks, Pep.”

 

 

The sun was just setting when Pepper positioned Tony a few yards from the bottom of the stairs leading down into the ballroom to greet his guests. The ballroom was as lavish as the rest of the palace, with high ceilings and glittering chandeliers. Gauzy drapes framed the glass doors the led out to the garden terrace all along the east wall. A piano quintet played in the far end of the chamber.

Soon enough there was a line of omegas curtsying as Tony welcomed them. The Secretary of State must have outdone herself, omega princes and princesses from every corner of the world, from Lichtenstein to Lesotho, Monaco to Cambodia were in attendance. Notably, none of Rumiko’s sisters-in-law were present, which suited Tony just fine; he didn’t know if he could deal with that.

Every single person who greeted Tony was outfitted in the finest of omega formalwear, characterized by the high collars that covered their “sensuous” neck. The men’s jackets had the addition of long ruffled coattails, while the women wore the same varieties of skirts as their alpha and beta sisters. Tony had always thought the style differences were rather ridiculous; it wasn’t like an omega’s neck was visibly different from an alpha or beta’s. Tony mentally cursed everyone who acted like just the knowledge that a bonding gland laid beneath that skin would be enough to lead an alpha to temptation.

Many of the omegas wore perfume that accented their natural scents. Alone, the effect might have been pleasing, but, piled on top of one another, it was overwhelming. The first opportunity Tony got, he made a break for the terrace and the cool night air. The dancing was due to start any minute, but it could wait.

Tony had the terrace all to himself. He leaned on the railing overlooking the garden, taking in the city lights shining beyond the palace wall. They drowned out the stars so the sky was nothing more than a darkish haze. Only the moon was visible, a thin sliver that wasn’t even enough to light the hedges, rose beds, and waterfalls in the garden. 

A patch of darkness peeled away from the shadows, almost invisible except for a hint of metal glinting in the moonlight. It was only thanks to that Tony caught sight of the man stalking toward him, reminiscent of a wolf ready to strike. His movements were almost as sensuous as they were deadly, speaking to humanity's natural instinct for violence that so frequently remained hidden behind a veneer of civilization. A rumbling growl rose up from Tony, an instinctive response to the threat. He searched for the guards that should have been stationed along the palace wall, but none were to be found.

Effortlessly, the man kicked off the wall and leaped up onto the banister beside Tony. With only precious seconds to react, Tony activated the repulsor in his watch and settled into a fighting stance. In those few seconds, Tony got a glimpse of long dark hair, a face covered with a mask and goggles, and lots of black leather. His attacker barely had a scent, just a hint of beta blandness covered over with gun oil.

Tony fired the repulsor at full power. The man dodged and the shot glanced off his goggles, knocking them loose to reveal eyes rimmed in black. He kicked out and caught Tony in the ribs. Tony stumbled back, the breath knocked out of him. His hand went to his chest in a moment of pure panic, but it was impossible to tell if anything was damaged just yet. The odds for him getting out of this didn't look good, even knowing that activating his watch sent out an alert and help should arrive any second.

Taking aim again, Tony prepared to fire another shot, but the man was too fast. He grabbed Tony’s arm and tried to rip the watch off. Tony rapidly fired off blast after blast, but without the warm-up time, the shots were too weak to do much damage.

Finally, Tony managed to land a shot square at the man’s jaw, sending the mask flying. The man was momentarily stunned, but quickly renewed his assault. Tony heard a popping sound accompanied with a burst of crippling pain in his shoulder when the man twisted Tony’s arm behind his back and tore off the watch.

A red-and-blue blur flew between them, forcing the man to release Tony. The man caught the shield with the impressive clang of metal hitting metal, just as Rogers jumped down from the roof.

With his arm hanging uselessly by his side and his ribs aching, it was all Tony could do to remain standing. Guards flooded the garden, ruthlessly rooting out the enemy’s support team lying in wait.

The man raised his head, and Tony heard Rogers, in shock, say, “Bucky?” just as his own shield was thrown back at him. Tony blinked, and the man was in front of him. Pain bloomed on the side of his head, and a strange ringing echoed in his ears as he fell into the sweet embrace of darkness.


	2. ACT II: Kidnapped

“What the hell, Rogers? You let him get away!” Rhodes shouted after the smoke had cleared. He stank of anger and fear, a sharp contrast to his usual calm. “He took Tony from right in front of you!”

The beta’s aggression bounced right off of Steve, when normally it’d have raised his hackles. Rhodes was right anyway: Steve had failed. A team of highly dangerous operatives breached security, took out half the palace guard, and escaped with the king, and Steve didn’t lift a finger to stop it. He just saw that face, and it was like he was a kid again.

“It was Bucky—Prince James,” Steve said, still not quite believing it.

“The lost omega prince? No offense, but he’s dead.”

Everyone in this century seemed to know what happened, how Bucky had disguised himself as a common beta and joined the war. At the time, Bucky’s true identity was a bit of an open secret among the Howling Commandos, but no one else on the front knew. 

“I thought so, too. There was a train--it was my fault that he fell. I didn’t—I should’ve—he never should have been there,” Steve said, clenching his fists hard enough that his nails dug into his flesh. “But you don’t understand. The man who took Tony, it was Bucky! I’d know him anywhere. We grew up together!”

Saying that they grew up together was an understatement; they had been inseparable. Steve’s mother was a nurse in the palace infirmary. Though they lived together in a small apartment in the city proper, Steve spent most of his days running around the palace. Right from day one, Bucky was there defending Steve from bullies, standing up to kids twice his size. He was always willing to back Steve up in a fight.

People found it odd that the prince was so close to a commoner like Steve. Even Steve didn’t realize that his father was the younger brother of the Duke of New York. They only publically acknowledged the connection after Steve crashed the Valkyrie, when they decided to hold a memorial service for him.

“He was captured once by Hydra. They didn’t know who he was, of course,” Steve said, distantly, recalling Bucky’s haunted eyes when Steve got him out of there. “He never told me what happened, but I think they experimented on him. If he got a version of the super soldier serum…”

“You think he could have survived the fall?” Rhodes asked. He still had an edge of anger, but he seemed to be seriously considering Steve’s theory.

“I could have.”

“Okay, lost prince or not, we need to find him. So, let’s get going.”

 

Unable to collect his scattered thoughts, Tony was only dimly aware of being carried through darkness. Everything seemed distant and dreamy, like he’d been swimming in soup. Not anything with chunks in it though, something smooth like creamy tomato. Actually, no, rising nausea informed Tony, the thought of soup was awful, didn’t make sense anyway. Cotton, or maybe feathers. His head was stuffed like a pillow. 

A sharp pain pulled Tony out of his stupor. As the kidnapper stripped him out of his clothes, it jostled his (probably) dislocated shoulder and his (maybe) cracked ribs in the process. Tony’s groans went unaddressed as the kidnapper tore away every bit of Tony’s tracker laden clothing and tossed them in the river. Suddenly, the hands unbuttoning his shirt stopped. Tony looked up blearily to see the man frowning in the blue glow of the arc reactor.

The man efficiently finished disposing most of Tony’s clothes before slipping off his thick undershirt and putting it on Tony, ensuring that none of the arc reactor’s light escaped. Heaving Tony over his shoulders, the man once more plunged into the shadows.

Tony was a shivering, aching mess by the time the kidnapper dragged him into an empty apartment. He was utterly unfazed by Tony's weak escape attempts. The man tossed Tony into a corner and locked the door before turning on a small battery-powered lamp. The apartment was old and tiny, furnished with only a mattress and what looked like a stockpile of food and weapons. A robust set of curtains shut out all light.

Kneeling in front of Tony in the dim light, the man stuffed the shirt Tony was wearing in Tony’s mouth and set about examining Tony’s wounds, first feeling around the tender spot on Tony’s skull, followed by taking a look at his shoulder and ribs, and finally running his hands all over to search for any unseen injuries. Apparently satisfied that he had found everything, he laid Tony on his back and started pulling on the injured arm until the shoulder popped back into place.

Tony’s kidnapper zip-tied Tony’s legs together, thankfully leaving his arms free, presumably not to injure Tony’s shoulder further. He removed the shirt from Tony’s mouth and fashioned it into a makeshift sling, reserving a bit of it to make a gag. Then, he settled Tony on the mattress and sat down beside it, eyes a little distant. With the smudged eye black ringing his eyes and the inexplicably lost expression, he was no longer a wolf, but a confused raccoon.

Then, the light was extinguished, leaving Tony in darkness. 

 

Tony’s breath misted in front of him, condensing in the cold air to form clouds in the darkness. It was always dark in the cave, no matter how many lights they gave them. Just as Tony penciled in the last lines on the page of schematics, Yinsen came up beside him to look at the plans. Tony drew every part separately in order to prevent anyone from properly identifying their true purpose.

Tony turned to Yinsen with his lips curled into a snarl, lightly warning him off. While it was clear he hadn’t made sense of Tony’s piecemeal designs yet, Yinsen was intelligent enough Tony didn’t want to chance him figuring it out before Tony was sure he could trust him. Trust was fickle.

Yinsen’s nostrils flared and his head tilted back, exposing his neck slightly. His knees bent into a slight crouch before quickly straightening. The movement was subtle— an unconscious reaction to Tony’s posturing. Abruptly, Tony understood: Yinsen was an omega.

Until that moment, Tony had Yinsen pegged as a beta, but Tony knew better than to trust his nose on this one. Omegas had a tendency to miss their heats during stressful or traumatic times. If it went on long enough, they stopped producing bonding secretions and their scent even changed to more closely resemble a beta’s. Most people didn’t expect to meet an omega more than once or twice in their lifetime, but betas are so common that no one would even question meeting another.

No doubt Yinsen took advantage of that to pass as a mild mannered beta to the Ten Rings. Tony only noticed because he was in very close proximity with Yinsen for so long. There were dozens of clues scattered throughout their interactions: the way he watched Tony eat before eating himself, how he rarely met Tony’s eyes, the gentle care he gave to Tony’s injuries, and a host of other innocuous behaviors that could have easily been something else.

But it wasn’t something else. Yinsen’s eyes widened, clearly seeing the realization in Tony’s face.

Tony turned back to his schematics and shuffled the papers around before asking, “Did they give you an ETA on any of that stuff?”

Yinsen stayed silent for a moment, his gaze dancing over Tony, trying to read his intentions. Finally, after evidentially deciding he’d have to trust Tony, he admitted, “They haven’t been the most communicative.”

“Oh, they communicated plenty to me,” Tony said, thinking of a barrel of dirty water. He could almost taste the rust and oil on his tongue and feel his muscles seizing with electricity.

Tony jolted back to attention at the feeling of Yinsen’s hand on his arm. He shrugged it off and flipped through his papers.

“That wasn’t communication, that was brutality,” Yinsen said. “You of all people should never confuse them.”

 

Something was pressed against Tony’s mouth. Unthinkingly, his lips parted, and he was startled by the syrupy sweet taste of canned peaches. He dimly remembered being woken up several times, mostly in darkness, though the last few times there was enough light to make his concussion-addled brain feel like a spike was being driven in. Someone had administered careful sips of water to Tony during these bouts of wakefulness, but the peaches were the first bit of food that passed his lips since—Tony wasn’t sure. His memories were too fragmentary to even guess.

At some point, blankets and a few pillows had appeared and were arranged into a nest around Tony. These were accompanied with ice packs. Their chilly numbness offered a sweet relief from the burning hot swelling of his shoulder, head, and ribs. His headaches had subsided, at least to a level where he could think again. Tony struggled to an upright position with a little help.

Another slice of peach was offered up and Tony reluctantly accepted it. Now a bit more clear-headed, Tony was wary of this man who so brazenly kidnapped Tony from the palace grounds. Stormy-blue eyes, now no longer smudged with makeup, intently watched Tony as one peach after another was presented to him. Tony defiantly stared back.

With the eye black wiped away and the greasy hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, Tony could finally see the face behind it all, and Tony had a niggling sensation that he’d seen it before. Slowly, an outlandish theory formed in Tony’s mind.

At the time, Tony had been too preoccupied trying not to die that he hadn’t been paying attention, but Rogers had shouted “Bucky.” Tony had heard enough stories about the omega prince to know that is what his friends called him. Rogers was right; he did look like Prince James. Tony had passed his portrait in the palace halls too many times not to know.

It was absurd, but Tony’s whole life had taken a turn in absurdity years ago, so he decided to test his theory out.

“Hey, Rascal, what do you call yourself, anyway?” Tony asked. “Does Bucky sound familiar to you?”

The kidnapper looked up, just as the name “Bucky” left Tony’s mouth, his gaze penetrating and deadly. Tony ducked his head and averted his eyes. A part of him bristled at so direct a challenge, but that was the part that did stupid things that got him in trouble, so Tony kindly told it to shut up. As soon as the kidnapper looked back down, Tony started up again.

“You know, if this whole routine with the smoldering glares and the silence is supposed to intimidate me, it’s not working.”

No reaction.

“You don’t really smell like an omega, but you sure do act like one.”

The kidnapper--no, he was Bucky, Tony was sure of it--outright snarled at that, crushing the can of peaches in his hand. He tossed it aside, heedless of the mess of syrup and mangled peach slices dripping from the can. Still, Tony didn’t stop.

“How does a prince end up doing work like this seventy years after he’s supposedly died?”

A second later, Bucky tossed him to the ground and pinned him with a rumbling growl. Tony’s ribs and shoulder screamed in pain as he blacked out.

 

Tony slowly started to pull his arm from Bucky’s grip. About halfway to freedom, the grip suddenly tightened. A soft growl emanated from Bucky until Tony returned his arm to its previous position. Tony waited for something more, but Bucky seemed content to remain that way.

Kidnappers usually didn't try to cuddle up to Tony like sleepy kittens, but then again, most kidnappers weren't possible omega princes that were have supposed to have died seventy years ago, so go figure.

Despite the way Bucky pressed up against him, it was oddly nonsexual. It reminded Tony of the puppy piles he sometimes saw in the palace nursery. Tony never got to join in on those growing up; Howard thought them much too childish and low-class for his son.

Bucky wriggled in Tony’s arms until he was turned around and could snuffle at Tony sleepily. Tony sighed and let him do what he wanted. It was strangely omega-like behavior from someone who smelled so much like a beta, which only confirmed Tony's suspicions.

In times of stress, it was easy to fall back on instinctual behaviors. Tony stepped back from more than one conflict after realizing he'd been posturing too much, been too territorial. Though Tony had to admit, it was odd that Bucky was attempting to seek safety in his arms. It was just an hour or so earlier that he tackled Tony for saying things he didn’t like.

“Wha-?”

Tony had almost drifted off, when Bucky abruptly sprang up. Leaving Tony behind in the nest, Bucky stalked towards the door. He produced a knife from somewhere, though Tony for the life of him couldn’t figure out where.

From beyond the front door came a muffled voice: “Bucky? I know you’re in here. Please come out.”

Bucky didn’t move a muscle. There was a sharp crack, and the door swung open.

“Rogers!” Tony shouted, but it was too late.

Bucky was on Rogers in seconds, but Rogers held his own. He disarmed Bucky, flinging the knife out of reach. The fight tumbled deeper into the apartment, though Bucky seemed to be directing it away from where Tony was curled up.

“Bucky! Please stop! I don’t want to fight you!” Rogers said, pushing Bucky away.

“Who the hell is Bucky? Stop calling me that.”

“You’re my friend. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.”

“No!” Bucky shouted, blindly launching himself at Rogers.

They both gave as good as they got, rolling and fighting all over the apartment. All the while, Rogers begged Bucky to please, stop fighting him. Rogers tore his mask off and tossed it aside.

“I-I know you,” Bucky said, falling to his knees. “I remember. You--you used to be smaller.”

“And you used to be taller,” Steve said. “Tony, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Let’s all go home.” 


	3. ACT III: Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a minor instance of implied self-harm in this chapter

Director Nicholas Fury stared Tony down from across the table, his one eye cataloging Tony’s every twitch. On either side, Fury was flanked by Agents Hill and Romanoff, who showed just as much interest in Tony as their boss. It made the whole meeting feel like Tony was being interrogated by his own spies.

“Your Majesty, are you sure you’ve told us everything?” Fury clasped his hands in front of him and slid them across the table as he leaned forward to stare more closely at Tony.

“Yes. Why do you keep asking?” Tony said through clenched teeth.

There was a mutual sense of distrust between Tony and Fury. Tony could trust Fury to get his job done, but not to share anything that he felt Tony didn’t need to know. In return, Tony kept his fair share of secrets. The only reason Fury even had his job was because he was the best, otherwise Tony wouldn’t put up with him. Well, that, and because Tony knew Fury felt a twisted sense of loyalty towards the throne.

“We just find it hard to believe that the Winter Soldier just turned himself in,” Hill said,  impassively.  

“The Winter Soldier?”

“The man who kidnapped you, Your Majesty. Most of the intelligence community didn't believe he existed until now. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years,” Romanoff said.

“Why haven’t I heard of him before?”

“We don’t brief you on ghost stories, Sir,” Fury said, straightening in his seat.

“Did any of those ‘ghost stories’ mention that he was James Barnes?”

“No, that was a surprise to us,” Fury said. “And I hate surprises. I want to get to the bottom of this, find out who he was working for. I’m requesting that you give my agents access to him, so we can see what he knows.”

“He’s been through enough. Give him some time.”

“This is a matter of national security. We believe not only that Hydra has reemerged, but also that members of their organization have infiltrated our government. We can’t afford a delay,” Hill said.

“You’re waiting until now to tell me this?”

“We knew there were leaks and that Hydra technology was showing up in places it shouldn’t, but it wasn’t clear what we were dealing with until your kidnapping. Please, he may know crucial information.”

“Ask Rogers to talk to him.” Tony shrugged, getting up from his chair. “Well this has been fun, but, unfortunately, I have better things to do.”

Pepper waited outside the door for Tony. She promptly updated Tony on what happened while he was captive, ending with the various reactions to his return. Apparently, the news that Tony had “found” the lost prince leaked.

“Ross called for a special session of Congress. They discussed what to do about Prince James.”

“That was quick,” Tony remarked. It was extraordinary how it took months to get them to vote on a single bill, but mere hours to take advantage of a change in the political landscape.

“Yes, the council will probably request a meeting later today.”

“Hold them off for now.”

Two weeks later and the council could not be put off any longer; they demanded to meet with Tony. However,  before Tony could meet with them, he needed to talk to Bucky. It was his future that would be decided after all.

Apparently, Bucky had made a lot of progress since returning to the palace. Living in his own home shook loose some memories and talking with Steve helped fill in some of the gaps. Memories from his time as the Winter Soldier were returning, too. Tony mostly left Steve and Bucky to their own devices, providing support, but giving them some much needed privacy.

Tony found Bucky in the mausoleum that housed the remains of members of the royal family. Tony's parents were interred there, sealed away behind marble and gold plaques. Without the crowd of reporters and nobles that usually accompanied Tony on his annual visits, the mausoleum was too silent. Of course, Bucky's own family members were there, as well.

"Paying respects?" Tony joined Bucky in front of the tombs marked with his parents’ names.

"Not really," Bucky replied. "Don't know 'em."

“I grew up hearing about them. People loved talking about how tragic it was, the lost omega prince, the two young beta princesses that died of polio, the middle alpha princess who survived only to die in a car crash years later, and the former king and queen who died of heartbreak,” Tony said, watching Bucky out of the corner of his eye for a reaction. “At least that’s what they say. It all happened years before I was born.”

It was this string of tragedies that left Howard, an alpha from a long ignored branch of the family, the sole heir to the throne. He went from being a minor noble to king in a span of a few years. In retrospect, that was probably why he had such high expectations for Tony; he never had a chance to prepare for the job before it was thrust upon him.

“Steve has been telling stories about ‘em.” Bucky looked down. “Didn’t mention all that.”

“Well, it was after his time.”

"Sometimes I think I almost remember 'em, but then it's gone."

Tony hummed thoughtfully in response. There honestly wasn't much he could say to that, and the sound of their breath echoing off the marble walls made Tony maudlin. "Do you want to remember?"

"I'm not sure. They're gone now. What's the use of remembering them when they aren't around?"

"I ask myself that every day." Tony curled his fingers around where he used to wear his signet ring before letting go and bringing his hand up to rest on the edge of the arc reactor casing. "I think remembering is supposed to teach us something. I'd be damned if I knew what that was though."

Bucky just grunted and leaned into Tony's side a little. Tony bit his lip, hating that he’d have to ruin the moment, but he had to prepare Bucky for what was coming. It wasn’t fair that he was just rediscovering who he was only to be thrust into the center of a political battle.

“You should know, there is probably going to a push to bond you to someone.”

“What?” Bucky said, bewildered.

“You’re the last member of the former royal family and an omega at that. They’ll say it’s for your own good, but whoever you bond with would have a higher claim to the throne than me, and they’ll want to take advantage of that to put in someone easy to control.”

“I should have known. Do I have a choice? Can I just stay unbonded?”

“No. They’ll try to force it, but I won’t let them push you into anything.”

Bucky stared at the ground, silent in the face of Tony’s declaration. “Thank you.”

 

 

"Come on, let's get out of here, Rascal." Tony tugged Bucky's arm, suddenly feeling reckless after a long morning of meetings, the latest in a succession of such days. 

"Where are we going?"

"Out," Tony said. "Being holed up in here isn't doing you any good."

"It's not safe."

"I've got you, don't I?" Tony smiled. "You're telling me the Winter Soldier can't protect little old me from a few threats?"

"I'm not a bodyguard."

"Relax, we're going in disguise anyway."

"No, I can't let Hydra get to me again."

"Listen, I personally guarantee they won't come near you on this trip."

"You can't promise that."

"I've already texted Nat and Clint. You've met them right? They're going to be our back up." Tony was reckless, but not stupid.

Bucky still looked dubious, but didn't protest further. Tony wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

A quick change of clothes later, they were on their way. Tony pulled Bucky along to the grubby little diner several blocks from the palace. The décor was so garishly retro that anyone could see that the place hadn’t changed much since it opened sometime in the fifties. Almost everyone there knew who Tony was, it was kind of hard to miss, but they did him the favor of at least pretending that they didn't, which went a long way in his books. It was an open secret that Tony frequented the place, to the point that any prospective employees had their application screened by the Royal Guard and the location was surveilled around the clock. Despite all the extra security, it was usually the closest Tony got to going out without supervision.

Seated across from Bucky in the booth, Tony really had a chance to study him. Compared to their time in Hydra’s dinky apartment, Bucky was looking healthier and more settled. Gone was the nervous twitching and greasy hair of yore. That wasn’t to say that he didn’t look like he’d seen and done things he wished he hadn’t. A couple of weeks of care and self-discovery wasn’t going to get rid of that. The poor man still looked at the menu in bewilderment when the waiter came by to take their order.

“The waffles here are the best,” Tony offered. “But the cheeseburger is singing it’s siren song to me right now.” He turned to the waiter, “Can I get it medium rare with lettuce and tomato? Oh, and a chocolate milkshake.”

“One of these,” Bucky said, pointing to something Tony couldn’t see on the menu.

When the food arrived, the waiter placed a huge club sandwich in front of Bucky, piled high with slices of roast chicken and crisp bacon on perfectly toasted bread. Tony’s burger looked delicious, but he was a little jealous of Bucky’s meal.

Bucky poked at his club sandwich. “I think I remember eating these.”

“Yeah?”

“On lunch dates. Me and Steve had this one place we’d take beta girls on the sly.”

Tony’s heart sunk. He had his suspicions about Bucky’s preferences, there were rumors after all, but to hear it so clearly stated wasn’t something Tony was prepared for.

“I remember really wanting to get out of the palace,” Bucky continued, thankfully too lost in his own memories to notice Tony’s disappointment.Tony quickly recovered. 

“That I can understand. Back when dad was still alive, I was always sneaking off,” Tony said, munching on one of his fries. “Milkshake?”

Bucky took a sip of the proffered milkshake, and his face lit up in the first genuine smile Tony had seen from him. A warm, tingly feeling started behind the arc reactor and filled him up. It didn’t subside even as he wrestled his milkshake away from Bucky.   

After that, Tony started making more time to see Bucky. He even joined the nightly poker game Bucky played with Steve and whoever else was free, usually Natasha and Clint. The whole lot of them were dirty, rotten cheaters, but it was fun.

 

 

“Hey, Rascal,” Tony said, poking his head into Bucky’s room. “I heard it’s been a rough day.”

Bucky sat curled up in a nest of blankets with his back to the wall. The room smelled like him, though the scent had begun to change. Not only had the spice that Tony associated with Bucky become more prominent, underneath the beta blandness, the sweet scent of omega was starting to emerge.

Tony gingerly sat down beside Bucky, unsure of his welcome, but Bucky just leaned into him. They sat together with only the whirring sound of the servos in Bucky’s arm and the quiet hum of the arc reactor to fill the silence. Tony suppressed the urge to shatter the fragile peace with his babbling.

With a great sigh, Bucky buried his nose in Tony’s neck, breathing in his scent. Tony’s heart pounded. It probably didn’t mean anything, just Bucky just taking comfort in something familiar. He’d already made it plenty clear that he didn’t want to bond with anyone.

“I’m not the man Steve thinks I am. I’m not the guy he knew. I barely remember who that was.”

“People change. Steve will figure that out if he hasn’t already.”

“I’ve got blood on my hands.”

Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried, “That’s—”

“I’ve killed so many people. I would have killed you if they told me to,” Bucky interrupted. “They changed me. They took me apart, reached inside my head, made me their weapon, and I let them do that to me.”

“I was always trying to seem like more than I was. I remember being so jealous of Steve. He was everything I wanted to be: brave, alpha, free from royal obligations.”

Tony snaked his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, but a small hitch in Bucky’s breathing stopped Tony short. The cloth under Tony’s hand was sticky and damp, just where flesh met metal. Steve certainly didn’t mention that.

“You know, if you wanted the arm gone, there are better ways to go about it.”

“It’s useful.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to keep it around.”

“In your chest…that light…you chose…?”

“What? To put it there? Not exactly.”

“They shoved an electromagnet hooked up to a car battery in my chest. It sucked,” Tony said, bitterly. “But it kept me alive. So I made something better.”

“It’s beautiful. I thought that the first time I saw it.”

“I made it my own,” Tony said. “It’s all me.”

“Do you think…” Bucky trailed off, looking down at his metal appendage.

“The arm?”

“Nevermind.”

“No, what?”

“…I never asked for it. Hydra made it, and as long as I have it, I’m what they made me.”

“We could make a new one,” Tony said, his mind already racing. “A better one.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Technology is kinda my thing. I think we can figure it out.”

Tony sprang up and headed for the door. When he looked back at Bucky, he was surprised to see he wasn’t following.

“Come on, it’s time you saw my workshop.”

The workshop lights flicked on, revealing Tony’s true kingdom in all its technological glory. Dum-e and U perked up right away, but, seeing Bucky, stayed back.

[Welcome home, Your Majesty. Your Highness, may I say it’s a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance?]

Bucky jumped a little at JARVIS’ greeting and drew closer to Tony, as if to protect him.

“That was JARVIS, my AI. I mentioned him, didn’t I?”

Tony talked about a lot of different things on poker nights, and he couldn’t remember half of it, but he was sure he talked about JARVIS. It’d be hard to get through any engineering stories without him.

Bucky blinked. “Right. You did. Sorry, JARVIS.”

[Not at all, sir. I shall endeavor to refrain from startling you in the future.]

“Thank you, but I’m not sure I’ll be down here that much. I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

“Nonsense. We’re going to build you a new arm; it’ll take weeks at the very least.” Tony said. “Now, I have a few scans of your current one, but I need some more if we’re going to do this. Could you stand over there?”

Bucky walked over to where Tony pointed and said, “Is it going to be the same as this one?”

“That’s up to you; we’re designing this together after all.”

“We are?”

“Yeah, haven’t I been saying that? The whole ‘make it your own’ thing?” Tony said, genuinely confused. What had Bucky thought he meant?

“But I don’t know how.”

“Which is why I’m working with you,” Tony said. “Okay, the scan is done. Don’t worry about designing it, I’ll let you know if something won’t work from an engineering standpoint, but otherwise you can make whatever changes you want. We’ll be spending a lot of time together.”

A dazzling smile lit up Bucky’s face. “Thanks, Tony.”

 

 

Bucky’s hand gripped Tony’s shirt tightly as Tony finished wiring the last bits of Bucky’s new arm. It was the product of their combined effort, a symbol of challenges overcome.

Outwardly, its appearance wasn’t so different from the one Hydra made, sleeker and lighter for sure, but it still had the same silver finish. The major difference between the two was actually the power source, one of Tony’s arc reactors.

“Okay. Done,” Tony said, snapping the panel on the forearm shut. “Try moving it.”

Without getting up, Bucky began a series of arm stretches. The arm moved naturally, turning and flexing through Bucky’s exercises like a real arm would. Tony couldn’t stop smiling; it was perfect.

“God, you’re fucking adorable,” Bucky said, suddenly pulling Tony in close.

They were drawn together, desire overtaking them like wildfire. Their lips slid over each other, warm, wet, and soft. As Tony nibbled on Bucky’s lower lip, his fingers dug into Tony’s back. Passion burned brightly between them, a smoldering ember that had suddenly been given fuel. 

“We should bond,” Bucky suggested when they came up for air.

“What? I thought you didn’t want to bond with anyone.”

“Well, I do now.”

“But what about the beta women?”

“What about them, Tony?”

“I’m not one of them!” Not once had Tony heard Bucky express interest in an alpha.

“Do you think I care? I don’t have a particular preference for beta women; they were just the easiest to date without getting in trouble. I’d have been disowned if anyone saw me making time with another omega. And alphas? I didn’t want to chance bonding.”

“But you do now?”

“Well, I found the right alpha.”

“This is kind of quick isn’t it?”

“You’re sending mixed signals here, Tony.” Bucky pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I just never got up the courage to ask.”

“You really want to?” Tony stared at Bucky, dumbfounded.

“Yes!” Bucky cried.

“Well, I might need some convincing. A few more kisses like the one earlier should do the trick.”

 

The hall was covered in flowers, each blossom containing a guest’s well-wishes. The majority of those guests were now seated in the rows of pews in the center of the hall, the rest were seated up in the balconies. No one wanted to miss the bonding of King Anthony Stark and Prince James Barnes.

Rather than his usual circlet, Tony wore his full crown, a heavy, jewel-encrusted hunk of gold decorated with fur and red velvet.

Bucky wore his ruby-studded coronet, which signified his status as the highest ranking omega in the royal family. Every part of Bucky’s outfit was tailored to befit his status right down to his gloved hands. It had a surprisingly taming effect on him, transforming him from a wild animal to a prince.

As lovely as all that was (not), Tony was rather jealous of all the ordinary couples that got bond in private. He’d much rather have been holed up in his bedroom when he gave Bucky his bondmark.

Candles were lit, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. A young boy brought out a silver tray containing two pieces of honeycomb.

Tony took the first piece of honeycomb and recited: “I, Anthony Edward Stark, pledge to take you, James Buchanan Barnes, to be my mate, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and protect always.”

Once Tony was finished, he lifted the food to Bucky’s lips. Bucky delicately ate the honeycomb, licking some of the honey from Tony’s fingers.

“I, James Buchanan Barnes, consent to take you, Anthony Edward Stark, to be my mate, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always,” Bucky said, feeding Tony his portion of the honeycomb.

Tony moved to stand behind Bucky and carefully peeled away the layers of cloth, revealing the smooth skin of Bucky’s right shoulder. All eyes were on them as Tony lowered his mouth to the junction between Bucky’s neck and shoulder and bit down until his teeth pierced the flesh of the bonding gland. Bucky’s breath audibly hitched and he pressed back against Tony. Blood and sweet bonding pheromones welled up beneath Tony’s fangs, coating his tongue. He could feel the chemical rush, the connections being made in his brain that would irrevocably link him to Bucky. He laved his tongue over the wound, sealing it with his own secretions that would solidify Bucky’s side of the bond.

Tony could hardly believe someone so wonderful was his. It was all Tony could do not to stare at Bucky and smile goofily, or worse yet, drag him off before the ceremony was finished. Logically, Bucky’s heat should not start for a few hours yet, but to Tony his scent was already the intoxicating combination of burnt sugar and ripe fruit that signals heat.

It looked like Bucky was having the same problem, he only turned away from Tony for the brief period of time it took for a footman come by and placed a second coronet upon Bucky’s head, proclaiming him the king’s bondmate. Tony admired the piece, it matched the one Bucky was already wearing; in fact, they fitted into each other so that the intricately twisted bits of silver appeared to be one. It complemented Tony’s gold crown, making it clear they belonged together and filling Tony’s heart with pride.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some omegaverse porn

Tony and Bucky almost missed the cue for them to finally exit and proceed to the royal bedchambers and finish the bonding process. They marched down the aisle, past their friends. Just outside the door footmen came and took their crowns for safe keeping.

Once they were alone, Bucky pushed Tony up against the wall in a flurry of hands and lips, drawing a pleased rumble from the alpha. Tony kissed back passionately, capturing Bucky’s lips with equal fervor before trailing his kisses down to the sluggishly bleeding rosette on Bucky’s right shoulder to lap at it some more. Tony couldn’t help admire his work; with proper care, it’d scare beautifully.

As Tony carefully applied his tongue to that task, Bucky hastily peeled off his gloves and wrapped his arms around Tony. His flesh hand wound strands of Tony’s hair around his fingers, gently tugging at them. With his metal arm, he caressed Tony’s back. All the while, he whispered things breathlessly in Tony’s ear.

“We’re going to be so good together, doll.” Bucky nipped Tony’s ear. “Want to head to bed and see if I still remember how to do this?”

From there, their progress turned into more of a drunken stumble as they pressed up against each other and, in turn, pulled each other along the path to Tony’s room. Their mouths met repeatedly in sloppy kisses, leaving them breathless by the time they reached the door. Ever cautious, Bucky pushed it open and quickly scanned the area for danger before pulling Tony in.

Treasuring the warm feeling of Bucky's hand in his, Tony laughed giddily. He never thought he'd get to have this, not even before his parents died. Bonding was never supposed to be so sweet, not for royalty. It wasn't perfect, but Bucky loved him and that was all he needed. If it weren't for Bucky's touch grounding him he'd have thought he was dreaming.

"Stop laughing," Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips.

Tony returned it gladly, but didn't stop chuckling. "I love you."

Bucky blinked in surprise, then a dopey smile spread over his face. It took a few seconds before Tony realized what he said, but he didn't regret it one bit once he did. Bucky's reaction made it more than worth it.

"Whoa!" Tony cried when Bucky suddenly lifted him up by the hips and carried him over to the bed. "That's so hot."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Bucky purred, slipping Tony's hand into his pants.

Pleased by the invitation, Tony slid his hand down to cup Bucky's ass. The fabric was soaked with slick, smelling tantalizingly sweet, but not yet developing the fully ripe scent of heat. Bucky moaned and plunged his tongue into Tony's mouth, claiming it with as much enthusiasm as Tony used to knead his ass.

Tony used all of his straining patience to slowly work his fingers into the cleft of Bucky's ass, only grazing his slick hole. Bucky's breath stuttered, and in a matter of seconds, Bucky was peeling off his pants.

"More."

"You got it, honey," Tony promised, dipping his finger in.

Tony found the slick passage warm and welcoming and utterly perfect as he pushed his finger in deeper. He added another finger and started scissoring them. The soft flesh parted easily, Bucky's natural lubrication easing the way. Soon, Tony's fingers were a sloppy mess.

Bucky resumed his conquest of Tony's mouth, once more burying his fingers in Tony's hair. Tony rewarded him with a pleased growl. Bucky's tongue twined around Tony's, moving in time with the thrusts of Tony's fingers. Bucky was sinfully good at it.

"I think that's enough," Bucky said. "Are you going to show me any of your other tricks?"

"Right." Tony nodded and wriggled out from under Bucky to get behind him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tony looked at Bucky blankly. It was only when Bucky stripped off his shirt that Tony realized that he was still fully dressed. He fumbled at the elaborate clothes. The tiny buttons refused to come loose, and Tony nearly tore them in frustration before Bucky lent a hand.

Free at last, Tony abandoned his clothes in a crumpled pile and rejoined Bucky on the bed. Bucky leaned back until he was laying on the bed, leaving his throat and stomach exposed and vulnerable. The sudden display of submission left Tony breathless.

Now that he had Bucky right where he wanted him, naked and in bed, a good deal of Tony's impatience faded. Knowing that Bucky's heat was still a ways away, though drawing ever closer, Tony took his time exploring Bucky's body. Tony trailed his hand up Bucky's side, gently tracing patterns on his skin until Bucky was a shuddering and whimpering mess and the bed was drenched with Bucky’s slick.

"Are you going to do that all night?" Bucky panted. "Or are you going to get on with it?"

"I wanted to get to know you a bit better first, but I can stop now if you want," Tony said, withdrawing his hands.

"No. Keep going."

Tony resumed mapping Bucky's skin; this time he concentrated on Bucky's nipples. With a single finger, he circled around one nipple, then the other, before scraping his nails over them repeatedly. He then moved lower, to Bucky’s hitherto ignored cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a few gentle pumps. Bucky squirmed beneath his attention, even showing signs of trying to thrust up into Tony’s hand.

Pressing his hand down on Bucky's chest, Tony leaned over to stare into Bucky's eyes. Bucky blinked back at him before relaxing and averting his eyes. A second later, his tongue darted out to lick Tony's chin. Satisfied that Bucky understood, Tony sat back on his haunches to admire his bondmate.

Bucky's scent was deepening, developing into something like spiced poached pears, though he still had that animal tang of sweat and blood. It seemed Tony's attentions were hurrying the heat along after all.

"You're wonderful," Tony cooed, bringing his hand up to stroke Bucky's hair. “Show me what you want.”

“I want you.”

Bucky surged up to give Tony a quick kiss, then turned over and spread his legs wide, presenting to Tony. If Tony hadn't already been hard, the sight of those glistening thighs and perfectly formed ass would have done it. Nothing was so gorgeous as Bucky's dick hanging low, flushed with desire and leaking pearly drops of pre-come.

Tony reached out to stroke that velvet skin a little, just to hear Bucky whine. Then Tony pulled one of the pillows over and placed it under Bucky's hips to support him. Bucky buried his face in the remaining pillows and raised his ass higher with a whimper.

Testing the waters a little, Tony thrust a couple fingers in. Bucky was even looser and sloppier than earlier. His hole fluttered around Tony's fingers, trying to take them in deeper. This was the final proof Tony needed, Bucky's heat had begun.

"Please!" Bucky pleaded, his voice muffled. "I want you! Please!"

Carefully, Tony got into position behind Bucky and lined up their hips. Using every bit of his straining self-control, Tony inched forward until the tip of his cock was at Bucky's entrance. At the same time that Bucky thrust back onto him, Tony pushed his cock smoothly into Bucky, splitting him open.

“You’re perfect. You’re fucking perfect,” Tony said. “Mine.”

Fire raced up his spine as Bucky's heat engulfed him. That tenuous grasp on his self-control was gone. He started pumping in and out of Bucky's ass with wild abandon. Bucky clawed at the sheets beneath him, keening. Tony draped himself over Bucky's back, never missing a thrust as his knot started to fill out.

Tony nuzzled Bucky, taking in his scent. Tony couldn’t smell his own scent of course, but he knew Bucky would be saturated in it. The bite on Bucky's shoulder was healing much too quickly. Tony nipped at it, drawing a gasp from Bucky, to get it bleeding again. The resulting stream of blood trailed down his shoulder towards the crimson sheets, but Tony quickly licked it up.

As Tony's knot grew, his thrusts slowed. Bucky was clamping down on him, his body determined to keep Tony's knot in. Tony was met with great resistance on his next thrust, his knot now too swollen to go in easily.

“I want to stuff you full of my pups,” Tony said as he worked his knot in.

“Do it, Tony! Please!” Bucky moaned, setting Tony’s blood on fire.

With a triumphant growl, Tony forced his knot past the rim. Bucky howled in pleasure, coming on the sheets beneath them, just as Tony was pumping stream after stream of come inside him. They remained like that for close to an hour, lost in a haze of pheromones.

Finally, Tony pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Bucky. His mate smiling back at him was the last thing he saw before he nodded off.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to do a much more complicated and in-depth story, but the deadline kind of kicked my butt. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
